The small molecule ibudilast (3-isobutyryl-2-isopropylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyridine) is an inhibitor of macrophage inhibitory factor (MIF) (Cho et al PNAS-USA 2010 June 107: 11313-8) and selective inhibitor of cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterases (PDEs) 3A, 4, 10A1 and 11A1 (Gibson et al., Eur J Pharmacol 538: 39-42, 2006). Ibudilast distributes well to the CNS (Smaller et al Xenobiotica 2009 39: 964-977) and at clinically-relevant plasma or CNS concentrations, ibudilast selectively inhibits macrophage migration inhibitory factor (MIF) and, secondarily. PDEs 3, 4, 10 and 11. Ibudilast also acts as a leukotriene D4 antagonist, an anti-inflammatory, a PAF antagonist, and a vasodilatory agent (Thompson Current Drug Reports). Ibudilast is thought to exert a neuroprotective role in the central nervous system of mammals, presumably via suppression of the activation of glial cells (Mizuno et al., Neuropharmacology 46: 404-411, 2004).
Ibudilast has been widely used in Japan for relieving symptoms associated with ischemic stroke or bronchial asthma. In recent clinical trials, its use in the treatment of multiple sclerosis (MS), an inflammatory disease of the central nervous system, has been explored (News. Medical.Net; Pharmaceutical News, 2 Aug. 2005). As disclosed in this publication, this clinical trial was expected to treat “relapsing-remitting MS,” however, no mention is made of progressive multiple sclerosis. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,747, ibudilast is disclosed as a treatment for multiple sclerosis, which is generally understood to mean relapsing and remitting multiple sclerosis, not progressive multiple sclerosis. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20060160843 discloses ibudilast for the treatment of intermittent and short term pain, however, this is not pain related to a progressive neurodegenerative disease. However, U.S. Pat. No. 9,314,452 discloses ibudilast as a treatment for amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, a progressive neurodegenerative disease. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 8,138,201 discloses ibudilast as a treatment for primary progressive multiple sclerosis and/or secondary progressive multiple sclerosis.
While the use of ibudilast for a number of varying indications has been reported to date, to the best of the Applicants' knowledge, its use in treating glioblastoma multiforme (GBM) or reaming forms thereof or refractory forms thereof has heretofore remained largely unexplored.